Recently, there has been a proliferation of features in the field of portable communications. Portable communications devices, such as cordless and cellular telephones, pagers, wireless modems, wireless email devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs) with communication functions, MP3 players and other portable communications devices are becoming more commonplace. Some of these mobile terminals are equipped with cameras and may be configured to communicate with a data network, such as the Internet, over the wireless communications network. Users of these mobile terminals typically take these devices with them anywhere they go, which allows these users to, for example, place phone calls, check an appointment on a calendar, check email, take pictures and/or access the Internet and the information available thereon using the mobile terminal.